Through the Good and Bad
by Klep-o
Summary: Everyone's life seems to be going wrong. Remus and Sirius fic w/ Harry. NOT slash
1. Default Chapter

Sirius Black hid behind a bush outside of a very small house

Sirius black Authors note: This story takes place after the third book. I actually wrote this after the forth book came out because I hated it so much : p . (The forth book I mean.) 

Chapter one

Sirius Black hid behind a bush outside of a very small house. He brushed a stray hair out of his eyes as a shadow stalked off the opposite way. As soon as the footsteps were out of sound range Sirius ran to the house opening the door which led to a very ugly living room. A man was sitting on the couch, relaxing.

"Remus? Are you aware there are strange men lurking outside your door?" Sirius Black said closing the door quietly behind him.

"Apparently one of them has found his way in my living room." Lupin said getting up from his seat and hugged Sirius like a long, lost brother.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I was having trouble dodging the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore knows I'm here, but no one else. He asked me to check up on you, see how you were doing…" Sirius replied looking out the window. 

"What is it?" asked Lupin now joining Sirius staring into the outside world. He smiled of the thought of Sirius looking for something in pitch darkness.

"That guy." Sirius squinted his eyes "He just walks back and forth."

Lupin stopped grinning. A look of thoughtfulness plastered on his face. Sure enough there was a man in muggle clothing casually walking across the sidewalk and disappearing around the corner. Three seconds later the very same man came around that corner and walked along the sidewalk until he reached the end. Then, turned around repeating the process.

"Either he's a very dumb drunk or something fishy is going on…" Sirius murmured backing away from the window. "Moony, turn off all the lights." 

Remus backed away from the window and shut the living room light off. The streetlight shined on the mysterious man who now stopped outside the house. The man looked from side to side and pulled out his wand. 

"Remus, is there a back door to this place? I have a feeling he isn't visiting for a cup of tea." Sirius patted his coat pocket in vain looking for his wand. Dumbledore had mysteriously kept it twelve years while Sirius was in Azkaban. Now that he was on the run and needed it more than ever but Dumbledore never gave it back to him the summer after Remus left Hogwarts. 

"Yes, but I don't have a car or a broom that works." Remus said softly staring at his patched up robes, suddenly feeling poorer and panicked as he hoped to admit to himself. 

The door burst open and the strange man walked into the room as quietly as a cat. The room was dark and the man didn't move for a long time, neither did Sirius or Remus. They were both behind the open door and holding their breath praying that the man with the Dark Mark on his arm wouldn't turn on the light reducing their chances of getting out the house alive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up to a familiar sound at his window. It was Hedwig and she was holding a letter in her beak. She swooped on Harry's bed and dropped the letter in Harry's lap. 

"Thanks Hedwig." Harry said while she gave him an affectionate nip on the hand.

Harry didn't recognize the handwriting. It didn't even have a return address.

_To Harry Potter_

Was the only thing written on the envelope. Harry was about to open it when a loud booming voice came from downstairs. 

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" 

Harry sighed and dropped the letter. It was his Aunt Petunia. While walking downstairs he caught a glance of his fat cousin Dudley. As usual his fat piggy body was glued to the TV while he was eating at least seven chocolate pancakes. 

"There you are boy." Said Aunt Petunia in a disgusted voice. "Hurry up and eat, we have company today."She handed Harry a single slice of burnt toast. Harry ate it quickly while Dudley complained about not having enough chocolate chips in his pancakes. Of course Aunt Petunia babied him.

"My Dudie-kins has a healthy appetite. Oh! They'll love you!" She said to an invisible person while waving her hand in front of her face looking like she was going to faint of happiness.

Just then Harry's Uncle Vernon walked down the steps wearing the most ugly looking dress suit Harry had ever seen. 

"Still here are you?!" He barked at Harry. Dudley momentarily removed his eyes from the TV as his mother piled what seemed to be a hunk of melted chocolate on his plate. He loved to see Harry bullied.

"Right, my boss is coming over for lunch and dinner today." Uncle Vernon pointed a thick fat finger at Harry. "And he better not see any _funny stuff_." 

Harry suddenly remembered what happened last year with Aunt Marge. A since of dread swept over him, but before he could protest the doorbell rang and he was forced roughly upstairs while Dudley smiled showing all five chins. 

"Remus, where is your wand?" Sirius more mouthed than whispered. Remus understood him. 

"In my room upstairs." Remus answered almost as silently. 

It was hopeless. They both knew they had to sneak out quickly or be found. Footsteps could be heard going up the stairs. Remus strained his ears but could hear nothing but the crickets chirping outside. Sirius grabbed his arm and both of them tiptoed quickly out the door not making a sound.

The cold night air hit Remus' face like a wave. It had been a while since he went outside.An explosion in back of them sent heat their way. The house was on fire.

"Crap!" Sirius muttered. " Remus, I'm sorry but we can't go back." He said while pulling on Remus' sleeve. 

But Remus wasn't listening. True he didn't own much but what he did own to him was priceless. Pictures. Pictures of Lily and James, engulfing in flames. The only thing he had next to them. Remus stopped cold as he felt the heat of the fire on his face. 

The huge fire lighted up the street but no one was coming to put it out. Finally, he felt a strong tug on his arm. Sirius was practically dragging him across the street into the creek where Buckbeak was waiting. 

Sirius forced Lupin on Buckbeaks back and Sirius got on next. Pretty soon Remus found himself in the air looking down at a fireball that was once his home. 

It was summer. Almost over of course but summer never stopped Severus Snape from living at Hogwarts. Unliked by everyone, and bothered by no one, Severus Snape was a wonder unto himself. 

"Severus, we have received disturbing news." Dumbledore said at the staff table. McGonagall had joined the huge castle early to get an early start. The three staff members were eating dinner in the Great Hall.

Snape secretly hoped it wasn't about him. He was sick of getting the smack down from everyone. 

"Remus Lupin is coming to live here the next couple of weeks, then he shall be the DADA teacher instead of you." Dumbledore said seriously.

Snape's face turned from shock to rage. 

"Why!?" Snape said a little too harshly and loudly. McGonagall gave him a look of disapproval.

"There are many reasons Severus. Mostly because he needs the money and a place to stay. His house was burned down to the ground last night, which the Ministry thinks was done by a Death Eater. Besides, the children misses him and thinks he would be great for the job. I know how disappointed you are Severus. But this will only be until he gets his feet back on the ground. I promise you will get the position next year." Dumbledore said all in one breath. 

"What about him being a werewolf?! Everyone knows what-" Dumbledore silenced him with a look. Obviously he hadn't figured that part out yet.

"Excuse me." Snape said rising from his seat in bad temper, not bothering to cover it up. "I have lost my appetite. I shall see you both in the morning." And with that he left the Great Hall. 

"He didn't even let me finish. Perhaps it's better he doesn't know." Dumbledore said more to himself then to McGonagall. McGonagall helped herself to more tea.

Harry sat on his bed after getting dressed and picked up his letter. He opened it and stared at the neat golden letters. 

Harry 

_ _

Professor Dumbledore has asked me to write you requesting you to come to Hogwarts as soon as you receive this letter. Answer back quickly. We will be sending someone down to pick you up and drive you to Dragon Ally so you can buy your school supplies. 

_ _

_Professor McGonagall_

_ _

Harry reread it a couple of times. Someone was going to pick him up? Harry quickly found a pencil and paper and wrote that he would be happy to leave. Then gave it to Hedwig. 

Disclaimer: (Like you haven't seen these a million times) I do not own any of the JK Rowling characters…so there.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I could not think of anything to write so I decided to continue my fic

Authors Note: I could not think of anything to write so I decided to continue my fic. Not that you all were on the edge of your seats for the next part anyway. I'm only writing a short chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two 

"It's gone Sirius." Remus muttered sitting close to the fire. "Everything I own is gone…. I know it wasn't worth much…" 

The fire crackled as Sirius threw in a couple of dead branches he found in the woods. Sirius wasn't sure what to say when Remus turned his head away from the flames, as if looking them flicker caused him pain.

"My memories were in that house. What will I do now? I don't own anything, I don't have a job, and I don't have a place to stay…" said Remus choking on every word.

"Hey, welcome to my world." Sirius said cheerfully. But Remus didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground, looking like a statue. Sirius tried to think of another subject that might cheer his friend up.

"Uh…Buckbeak seems to like you a lot…" Sirius started. _LAME! Yelled a little voice in the back of his head. _

Remus looked at him strangely. " Thanks…I guess…"

"Do you want to take a walk or something?" 

"Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh what the hell, lets take a walk." Remus said getting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remus, taking the Defense Against Dark Arts position for the second time. He must have known it was mine. I bet he did it on purpose, probably burnt down his own damn house." Snape said to himself, opening his office door.

Snape made a face. "The kids all love him, I bet they do." Snape said brushing his greasy hair. Snape stopped to look in the mirror. 

"Remus may have my job, but not my good looks and charm." Said Snape. "Dum Dee Doo Dum…" Snape sang to himself as he put on his Pajamas. As he was crawling into bed he felt something furry brush against his leg. 

"What the-" Snape said in alarm as he literally jumped out of bed. He grabbed his wand and threw open the covers. 

It was only his teddy bear, Chappy. 

"Oh Chappy." Said Snape picking stuffed animal up and stroking its head." You shouldn't hide in the covers. You gave me such a fright." 

Snape winced. He had been so jumpy lately and it was driving him insane. School was going to start and that means he was going to have to put up with snotty little kids running around the castle making his life chaos. 

"Especially, that stupid Potter brat and his friends." Snape added to his thoughts. "I also have to put up with ever-so-talented Lupin."

Snape continued stroking his teddy bears head.

"We'll surprise them this year, Chappy…yes…this year will be different." Snape said as an evil smirk formed on his thin lips. Snape began to laugh loudly, petting his teddy bear in an evil sort of way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat on his bed. He was waiting for Hedwig to return while he got some of his homework done. Sometimes he heard the Dursey's talking downstairs. Things like, "Why that is a lovely tie! Where did you get it?" and things of that nature.

Just as Harry finished his Transfiguration essay, Hedwig swooped down and a letter landed on his lap. Harry opened it quickly.

_Potter, be at the front of your door tonight, packed and ready._

_ _

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry felt like crap. 

"Tonight? But if I even show my face downstairs the Dursey's will eat me alive!" Harry said despairingly. "Much less let me drag my things in front of the house." 

Harry flopped on his bed trying to think of what he was going to do next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Authors Note: Serious yet not. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way…but what can I do. I am a slave to my own disturbing mind. I swear, I do not write these stories. My legs rush me to the computer and my fingers just start tapping the keys on their own. Now that I have scared you into thinking I am a freak, review.


End file.
